


The King of Fools

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Paradise Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Fools

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

 

Jack knocked softly on the door, opening it slowly. The room was dark and warm, the way it always was. He cast a glance towards the figure curled up on the bed, then turned his attention towards the other figure in the room. 

Teal'c opened his eyes and Jack squatted down next to him. "Fraiser said you were here," he whispered, careful to keep his voice low. "She ok?" He nodded towards Sam who was asleep on Teal'c's bed.

"Major Carter worked most diligently to free you and Maybourne," the Jaffa said, also whispering.

"That's what I heard," Jack answered. Actually, he'd heard more, whispers about Carter being on a tear, pushing herself and her people to the breaking point and beyond.

"She feels things most keenly," Teal'c said. "Often more than she allows to show."

"Yeah," Jack agreed simply. He knew that his second was a very complicated person, that her façade of a competent, efficient officer hid a sensitive and caring woman. It was a side of her that few were permitted to see.

"She finds the thought of losing another friend a most distressing one," Teal'c continued, causing Jack to look at him sharply.

"Teal'c," he whispered warningly.

"You must accept, O'Neill that, despite your efforts to keep people at bay, there are individuals that care for you and what happens to you."

"Don't," Jack said, holding up a forestalling hand.

"It is the truth, my friend, no matter how much you may wish to deny it," Teal'c continued.

"Yeah, there are people that think boa constrictors make good pets too," Jack said.

"O'Neill."

"You're all fools, Teal'c. Damned fools," Jack muttered. "None of us are worth dying for."

"That is not the sentiment you have expressed on numerous occasions."

"I'm a fool too," Jack muttered.

"More than once you have offered your life to protect or in exchange for one of ours, yet you do not expect us to do the same."

"That's because that's my job, Teal'c."

"Your duty does not motivate your sense of self-sacrifice," Teal'c said.

"How do you know what motivates me?"

"It is something we share," Teal'c said quietly. "Do not underestimate yourself, O'Neill. The truth is often something we can not see about ourselves. In all the years I have known you, you have never asked one of us to do something that you would not do yourself." Jack didn't respond, simply looking away and setting his jaw. "How would you have reacted had it been Major Carter in peril and you charged with solving the problem?"

"Carter's smart enough to keep her butt out of trouble."

"She was not when it came to the computer entity," he reminded. "Nor with Adrian Conrad."

"She's too damned curious for her own good. And that wasn't her fault," Jack said, his eyes alight with repressed anger.

"Neither was the situation with you and Maybourne, yet she pursued attaining your freedom with the same exuberance you exhibited when you sought to find her."

"That's different."

"The difference is, you do not believe that your life has value. That is not a belief we share. If you do not wish your friends to risk their lives to preserve your own, I suggest you do not endanger it so blithely," Teal'c said.

Jack stared at him for a minute, then sighed. "If that's what it takes to keep you kids out of trouble," he said. Jack got to his feet, laying his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. "Thanks." He crossed the room, pausing by the bed to look at Sam. "Damned fools," he whispered. He left the room as silently as he'd arrived.

  
Hearing the door click shut, Sam opened her eyes, staring into the darkness. "All hail the king of fools," she said silently before rolling over and going back to sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
